Salutations, Pyrrha!
by apetbrz
Summary: Basically, /r/RWBY has taught me that if I want something to do in the hiatus of V3-4, I gotta write my own fics. This one is my headcanon on the Penny and Pyrrha problem. I'll try to work on it as much as I can, but I'll probably get sidetracked often. Hopefully I can make a story you guys can enjoy as much as me! Credit for part of the idea goes to /u/Handro Dilar on Reddit. :)
1. Prologue

Hello people of and Reddit! This is a fic I'm writing because of the idea I started on /r/RWBY of a way to reintroduce Penny and Pyrrha into volume 4. I hope you enjoy, and don't hate too much, as this is my first attempt at writing anything outside of school. :)

"Hello?" said a voice, quietly, behind Ruby. Ruby swore she recognized the voice, but couldn't quite figure it out. "Uh.. Hi-" Ruby instantly dropped to silence after turning around to see the familiar face before her.

"It's great to see you again, Ruby!" shouted the mechanical voice.

Ruby was in complete shock.

"Are you okay?"

Ruby could not believe her eyes. Penny was standing right in front of her. How could this be? She saw Penny get destroyed. She saw Penny shut down. Everyone did. How could Penny be standing right in front of her? She must be going crazy. There must be something wrong with her. Maybe Yang put something in her dinner last night as a joke. Maybe her grief got too serious. Ruby couldn't help but stare.

"Ruby are you okay?" Penny repeated, this time grabbing Ruby's arms and shaking her.

 _She's not dead_ is all that was going through her head. Ruby was still trying to comprehend what was happening. So far, all she managed to understand is that Penny is not dead. How, or why she isn't dead was still unknown. "P-P-P-Penny?" Ruby mumbled. "H-how?"

"Oh Ruby it's wonderful to see you again!" said Penny, giving her friend a big hug, lifting Ruby off the ground. "How have you been?"

"Uhhh... Good..?" Ruby responded, still shocked. "H-how are you not," Ruby closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and leaned her head to the side, to signalize 'dead'.

"What do you mean?" replied the robot.

"Didn't Pyrrha kill you at the tournament?"

"I do not wish to talk about that, Ruby." said the robot, in a slightly saddening tone.

"Oh... Okay..." replied the worried girl. "Welcome back."


	2. Chapter 1 - The Team

"We need to talk," Ruby shouted at her teammates after bursting into their dorm.

"What's wrong sis?" asked Yang.

"Salutations, Team RWBY!" said Penny, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Ruby's friends all collectively jumped in fear.

No one said a word.

"I-is that Penny?" asked Yang.

"H-h-how?" said Weiss.

"I don't know either!" answered Ruby. "She just kinda showed up! I asked her how or why she was there but she didn't want to talk about it, so let's be nice and see if Penny wants to talk." Ruby looked over at Penny.

"My daddy is a very nice person. After the, _events_ , at the tournament, he sent people in to bring me back to him. He fixed me up, but told me that I couldn't leave, but I missed you guys, so I sneaked out." Everyone was concentrating hard on Penny's explanation, which went on to talk about how her dad probably knew she was missing and probably already sent people to find her.

"Penny?" Everyone looked at the door to see Jaune standing there, in shock, just like everyone else was.

"Salutations, Jaune!" said Penny. Her voice glitched out for a second, and then spoke. "Hello again!" It was Pyrrha's voice. Penny sat there, smiling, not knowing what had just come out of her mouth. The whole room was silent. No one even moved, until Ruby spoke. "Penny? Did you say that?"

"Say what?" Penny replied, confused as to what her best friend had asked.

"Y-you said w-what Pyrrha said when I met her..." Jaune explained, on the brink of tears.

"Do you mean the 'hello again' thing?" Penny curiously asked. "I didn't say that."

"She didn't hiccup," Blake pointed out.

"Maybe it was fixed when she was rebuilt," Weiss suggested.

"How can we be sure?" asked Jaune, desperate for answers.

"Penny, lie!" Ruby demanded.

"B-but I can't!" Penny responded. She hiccuped.

She hiccuped.

She.

Hiccuped.


End file.
